Soulmates
by MSCIBET
Summary: After seeing a fortune teller, Chloe's future path is determined by who she chooses. This story has four ships, not telling who, and will have interactive endings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Drama Teacher

Lana, Clark, and Chloe walked through the fields and watched as kids all around played games and rode the rides that the July 4th party always brought in. Their junior year in high school was upon them, full of intrigue and hopefully some romance along the way. At least it was for Lana and Clark. Chloe glanced over at her friends that were arm in arm and smiled. At least two people in the world knew what they wanted and went for it.

Clark had been the doting boyfriend and against his parents wishes had sprung his secret on Lana. Expecting the worst, he was floored when she simply kissed him and continued on with their date as if nothing was different. Sometimes Chloe wondered if Clark really told her the whole story or the meteor infected version he had come up with. Shaking her head, she patted Clark on the arm and pointed off in the other direction.

"I'm going to go see what old Miss Pendergrast can do with my future. Care to join?" Chloe looked over at her friends.

"No, I think I'm pretty good not knowing my future of tests and math equations," Lana joked.

Chloe nodded her head and walked over to the tent and waited in the short line. Miss Pendergrast, the drama teacher at Smallville High, had always gone for the outlandish. Dressed as only a costume designer would dress a gypsy, she took couples or singles into a tent from last year's play and disappeared for a few minutes. When the people came from the tent, they all laughed and shook their heads.

"She's for real; ignore all those other people laughing," Chloe heard a young man say as he walked up to her. "I just hoped for something after seeing her and it came true. She's for real."

Before Chloe could say something back, the man was gone and she was at the front of the line. "Miss Sullivan, come on in and let me read your fortune. You know the future is only made from the fortunes you want to believe."

Chloe shook her head and waved back in Clark's direction before disappearing into the tent.

The tent was decorated with strange silk scarves and beads that she had never seen before. "Wow, this is really authentic, Miss Pendergrast."

"I couldn't read you a proper fortune in an old camping tent, now could I?" The woman moved to one side of a small table and begged Chloe to sit on the high cushion across the low table from her. "Now, I just want you to close your eyes for a few minutes. I need to read your soul."

Chloe closed her eyes and tried to not laugh. She knew that the woman was probably on her laptop trying to look in the school records for something to say about her. But the timing seemed so long, so Chloe tried to open an eye.

"I feel you cheating. Close your eyes little one." Chloe was taken back by the sly and wondrous thought that maybe the woman could feel her or was just cheating a little herself. After a few more minutes, Chloe felt her hand taken before someone whispered to open her eyes.

"Now, you had a lot of clutter of thoughts in your mind and your heart. You, my dear, are going to have to someday decide whether to chase the dreams in your heart or your head. For you amazingly, those dreams are not so far apart." The woman stopped and turned to look for something in a drawer.

Chloe watched as she laid down a small heart shaped notebook and smiled. "Now this is not any paper, there are only four pages. On the four pages, you will witness a name appear after four visions come to you in your sleep for the Gods have picked you to have a choice of four soul mates. The visions will occur in your lifetime, but be warned. The vision you pursue will be forever yours, but the visions you ignore will eventually return in kind. Now here," the woman handed the four page trinket to Chloe and quietly opened the tent curtain.

Chloe looked back at her drama teacher and realized the woman was born for what she did. Still shaking her, she walked back over to Lois and Clark sitting sharing a drink. "So what did the old lady tell you?"

"Well, I got this," Chloe chided as she threw the notebook on the table. Lana picked it up and flipped through it.

"There's only four pages. Hardly enough to write an article."

"Yeah, according to her, my soulmates' names will appear in there as I dream about them and then someday one of them will come true." She took the token and shoved it in her purse.

"That's funny, but what if it actually works." Chloe glanced at Lana. Lana, despite all her faults and attention issues, she was still as innocent and five as the day her parents perished. The girl lived for a fantasy to come true. Chloe wondered how long it would take before she finally grew up.

"Not going to happen. Look, I have to go. My dad is coming back into town tonight and I promised to have him real home cooked food when he got there." Chloe got up from the table and glanced back over to her teacher that simply nodded. She told herself that maybe she needed to schedule change to art this coming semester.

*******

Chloe burst out of bed and touched her face with her hands. The places that his lips had been were actually on fire. After calming her breathing down, she leaned over and pulled the little trinket out of the bedside table. Flipping to the first page, she saw the writing. Rubbing her finger against it, the print wouldn't smudge. She swallowed, buried the trinket at the bottom of the drawer, and curled up in bed, not to return to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2a

_A/N - Thanks for the reviews so far. I know that everyone has their favorite ship but hopefully you'll find one that I write about and follow it. Now onto a couple of reveals. _

Chapter 2 - Visions and Stories 1

Clark felt a sudden tug on his shoulder as he headed into the Talon and turned to see Chloe, stark white and stunned into silence. "What happened?"

"It happened. I had one of those freaky visions. I thought she was just blowing smoke but I woke up this morning, could remember every little detail, and then looked at the little notebook. The name was printed on a page and wouldn't wipe of for anything." Chloe walked up to the bar and drummed her nails impatiently on the counter. She couldn't even remember to order as Lana watched her nervously.

"One of the visions came to her last night," Clark explained as Lana rounded the counter and met the two at a couch. "So what happened?"

Clark and Lana fell silent and saw Chloe thinking over her account of the story. Clark wondered how much detail one could remember from a dream as Lana was curious of the four people that would move the heavens for Chloe, or so the heavens predicted.

"I know this one already, but that doesn't necessarily make it a good thing." Chloe tried to explain away the vision before explaining it. Looking up, she saw Lex walk through the doors and immediately stop, looking in the direction of the group. "Looks like someone wants to see the books. I guess storytime is over."

"Hold on," Lana smiled as she got up and met him halfway across the floor. After seeing Lana's gentle arm movements, Chloe sighed.

"She just told him, didn't she?" Chloe turned to Clark as he shook his head yes and pointed in the direction of the billionaire moving toward the table.

"I hear you're seeing things again?" Lex halfway joked as he sat down beside Chloe and folded his hands as if he was ready to hear a grand tale.

Chloe sighed realizing that opening up to Clark probably meant that everyone would have found out in the long run. Taking a deep breath, she started again.

"His name is James and I actually knew him from a couple of years ago." She looked in Clark's direction, knowing that he immediately knew who she was talking about. "Apparently, I am working at the Planet and I guess a couple of years older than now and there was some kind of catastrophe, like an explosion. Anyway, in walks Jimmy saying I'm supposed to call him James and that he now worked at the Daily Planet."

Lex smirked as he leaned back in the couch. Running his hand along his chin, he was picturing the young lad and wanted to laugh. "Let me guess, about average height, less than average build, pocket protector, and geek written all over his forehead."

Clark and Lana gasp at the strange sizing up from the billionaire. Chloe turned and rolled her eyes. "He was cute in that geeky way Mr. Luthor, as if you you're any better in some ways. It wasn't like he needed a formal intro since we already knew each other." Turning back to Lana and Clark, she continued. "He was cute and asked if I wanted to get dinner from the vending machine, I'm guessing because of the situation."

Clark sat back and looked over at Lex, who was still shaking his head to keep from laughing. He knew what the man was thinking and he admitted to himself he wasn't far behind. Lana leaned in, seeming more intrigued as Chloe finished. "So what did you say?"

"That's the thing. I think the vision gives me the moment that I have to pick the path I want and then stops. I woke up right then, like someone hit the stop button on the DVD player. Then I looked in the book and his name was there. I threw the book out with the garbage this morning."

"Why?" Lex asked, feeling his need to satisfy his curiosity, knowing Chloe never did anything for no reason.

"Because I don't think this is the way I should be told my soulmate."

"Actually I think you can make it worth your while. Imagine that after all the names are revealed, all you have to do is pick and that one person is it forever." Clark, Lana, and Chloe all stared at Lex.

"Ok, Mr. Smart Pants, would you participate if you were the ones seeing the visions?"

Lex stood up and laid the latest information about the Talon on the table in front of Lana and picked up his coffee. "Sure, would probably save me tons in alimony and not to mention keep me from being murdered again by a wife. Good luck Chloe."

The three watched as Lex disappeared out the door. Lana turned and placed her hand on top of Chloe's. "He has a point. And if you don't like any of the choices, I'm sure you can still make your destiny. But I'm sure one will be your knight in shining armor like mine is." Lana reached up and kissed Clark on the cheek before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Chloe turned and glanced at Clark, halfway smiling. "I guess I'll just sleep tonight and see what happens." Sighing, she picked up her bag and coffee and headed out the door.

*********

_"Come on Chloe, you're not done being a pain in the butt yet, are you?" I could hear the words but sensed the fog around me. Who was talking to me? Trying desperately to wake, I tried to breathe outwardly and felt a weight pressing against my chest, fixated like a prick in my heart._

_Falling, falling, I held on as the fog seemed to clear and I gasped. Screaming Clark's name, I felt strong hands catch me as the fog disappeared and was replaced with lights flashing and a constant beeping._

_"CLARK!"_

_Pushing me back down in the bed, I saw his face. "Less hair, more money." Continuing to push me down, he whispered, "Take it easy, take it easy. You're going to need a few days to recover."_

_"Some thing happened to Lana and Clark. I need to warn them." I was hysterical, but could still feel the heat from his hands on her arms and gave up fighting.  
_

_Falling back into the sheets, I felt the grip subside. "Lana and Clark are recovering a few doors down. You'll see them soon." The man sat back in the chair while keeping on hand on the bed._

_"What happened?" I asked, now overcome with a sudden weakness from being in bed for I didn't know how long._

_He leaned forward and took my hand in his, unlike he had done in almost two years. Shivering, I didn't let go. "I'll tell you later, in detail."_

_"Finally an interview?" I smiled at finally getting the break I needed for the Daily Planet job._

_He smirked and leaned forward. "Maybe after dinner."_

Chloe shot up from her bed again in a sweat, unlike the one from the night before. This one had been more...just more. She swore she could still feel the tingling on her arms and the pain in her chest. Looking down at the shirt she was wearing, she checked to make sure the needle really didn't pierce her heart.

After waking fully, Chloe shook her head at all the impossibility in the whole scenario. There were no vampires in existence and Lex would not come to her rescue. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she remembered that he had already saved her once, but that helped him out as well. Lex only did what would benefit himself.

She opened the drawer to her nighstand to throw her eyemask in when she swallowed. The small four page book reappeared, even opened to the page where now Alexander Luthor's name was scrolled. Slamming the door shut, she ran her hands through her hair and fell back into bed.

TBC - more reveals and more banter next. Keep reviewing and thanks!


	3. Chapter 2b

A/N - THANK YOU for all the reviews! I hope you guys don't mind the people chosen and can find one you like. The next parts after this will be more interactive. YOU pick the person you want to read. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 - Visions and Stories 2 -

"So, any visions last night," Clark asked as he met Chloe at the Talon. The place was mobbed by people trying to get their last fix of school freedom before the new year started up. She hoped that once it did, the visions would simply be a thing of the past.

Not answering, she picked up a paper and glanced through the front pages, stopping at the city page. "Damn, I guess I can't talk to her about the visions."

"Yeah, it kind of sucks. A bunch of the students are going to the funeral Monday instead of school. I heard they may just push the opening back a day." Chloe sat in their normal booth and stared at the paper. It had been her last chance to get rid of the visions that she had been having. Now she wondered if her life was destined to be whatever came to pass. "So any visions?"

She looked over at Clark and shook her head, "I guess the Gods last night decided to take a break considering what happened to her." She knew that the simple lie would keep Clark at bay long enough for her to either have a vision that didn't royally confuse her or give her time to come up with a totally random person instead of Lex. The idea of her and him was just absurd.

Picking up the coffee that the random waitress put in front of her, Chloe dropped some money on the table and headed out of the Talon once Clark moved over to Lana. Shaking her head to herself, she wondered who could possibly come next.

*******

The visions stopped for almost two weeks, replaced by lists of things to get, do, prepare for school. The night of the funeral she didn't dream at all. Maybe they're over, she thought to herself.

The first Friday back to school changed all that. Chloe had pulled a long night at the Torch and settled into bed quickly after returning home. She was satisfied with the Senior edition of the paper, at least until the next morning. Lying back in her bed, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_He was incredible looking, he had definitely improved since their freshman year. Still lingering in the back of my mind was the not so old boyfriend that Lana came to the prom with. Watching from the door, I figured I would settle in with cake and punch, take a few more notes for my article, and leave._

_"Hey, haven't I seen you here before?" I smiled and quickly crossed the floor and put my arms around his neck._

_He shuffled his feet as if he was nervous, quickly noting the particular couple that walked past. "Well, maybe this time we won't have any natural disasters."_

_I smiled and wanted to simply swoop him up in her arms, no wait, that was his job. "I'm really surprised you made it, you know with the unmentionable and all."_

_Clark rubbed his chin nervously, looking over my shoulder and eyeing his former love. "Well, yeah, remember all those regrets that we were talking about? I think not seeing you with the crown on the top of your head would be at the top of the list." His sheepish smile was so perfect._

_I smiled up at him and hugged him. Sighing, I responded, "I'm glad you're here."_

_The few quiet moments felt like hours between them as we looked at each other. We had never had the time or the chance like we had right then. Realizing that it had been too long, I turned but I felt a hand on my arm. "So am I. Let's redo freshman year." He moved forward, whispering in my ear, "And I won't leave you, ever again."_

Chloe turned over with her eyes open and stared at the clock. At two in the morning, she was pretty sure that she would be lying awake for the rest of the night.

********

"Working hard I see. You two have really been churning out some articles," Lex looked over Clark's shoulder in the Talon as Chloe sat crossed legged with papers piled up on the couch.

"Mmmm, mamer uue mommorrow."

Lex turned and looked in Clark's direction as he read through some of the errant sheets that were lying on the floor. "Paper due tomorrow," Clark corrected Chloe's pencil in mouth answer. "We're a group and Lana said we could spread out a little here."

"Ahh, John Steinbeck's Americanization. Interesting." Lex patted Chloe on the shoulder and headed into the back room as Clark looked up at her. He knew with the trial of last year against Lionel, Chloe had been through some rough patches with him, but wondered why Lex was still playing such a good friend.

"So Lex is still watching over you?"

Chloe stopped, dropping the pencil that was in her mouth, and stared at him. "No, not really. We just spent a lot of time together and we've become good friends. Lex isn't he terrible bastard his father was. Besides, neither of us have even mentioned it since daddy dearest got himself beat into intensive care that at the hospital."

Clark was shocked. "I didn't hear about that."

"No one did. Lex covered it up of course, but his father apparently got into an argument with someone he thought he could take and couldn't. Game over." Chloe picked up the papers she dropped and tried to make room on the couch. "My feet fell asleep."

"Shake, don't stomp. Less painful." She laughed as Lex returned to the two. "Good luck with the paper." Chloe watched as he walked out the door and then looked over at Clark.

He watched her expression as something seem to change in her eyes, determination, excitement. "Chloe what's going on?"

Chloe hesitated. Knowing that eventually she would say something to someone or she would explode because of the stress, she gave in. Looking over at the kitchen, she carefully watched for Lana. "Ok, I had two more visions, but I wasn't going to tell you."

Clark leaned in seeing her intensity to keep it quiet, "Why?" He waited as he could Chloe continue to look around. "Look, I'll tell Lana I have something to do at the house and she'll meet me there."

Chloe shook her head as she started gathering her things. Watching Clark and Lana together, she wondered how long that was actually going to last and was curious who the next damsel would sweep him off his feet, literally. After a few moments of saying their goodbyes, they were on the way to the farm.

After settling into the loft, Clark waited quietly while booting up the computer. One way or the other, the paper still had to get finished. That was what supertyping was for. "You and Lex."

Clark didn't turn around for a few minutes. Chloe couldn't tell if the names were just not registering or if he didn't hear her. Turning slowly, he stared at her. "Lex?"

"And you."

Clark nodded his slowly and uncomfortably. Chloe noted the apprehension to ask, but just stared. "Your was senior prom." She stopped momentarily as it sunk in. "Sorry about you and Lana in advance."

Clark was stunned into silence. He couldn't picture him and Lana not together; they hadn't been apart in two years. Then again, he couldn't picture being with a bad thing. "And?"

Chloe shook her head. "I guess you're going to be alone awhile." She saw his face and knew he didn't quite get what she meant. "I meant dating you." She reached over and took his hand. "Look, even if you and Lana don't work out and I don't choose you, there is going to be some awesome woman come along down the line and you'll fall for her. I just don't want one vision to ruin our friendship, which I personally think is much more valuable."

"But she said I would be forever true," Clark responded as if he was begging for something for sure.

Chloe got up and paced. "This was the reason not to tell you. You're going to constantly worry about you and Lana and then the moment with me. Just let it happen Clark, but I need my best friend. I don't want to complicate us; I think life's going to be complicated as it is." Chloe left the moment at that, knowing not to give away what she had found out with Alicia's help the year before.

Clark silently nodded, knowing that Chloe was making the right decision, even if it now involved him. Smiling, he went on. "Lex?"

"Yeah, that's an interesting one. Apparently something happens to me that his lab is able to fix sometime next year. I ask for an article and he asks for dinner."

Clark looked almost amused. His on-again off-again friend and his best friend seemed totally unlikely, but were strikingly similar in so many ways. "And what have you decided?"

Chloe sat back in the couch and folded her arms across her chest. She hadn't really made any decisions past Clark. Their moment would simply slip by without action from either of them. "You and I are not going to happen. Everyone else is still up in the air, and I have one more vision unless she replaces you with one. Come on, let's finish diving into John's head now." She smiled and pulled out the papers that they were working on earlier, knowing at least two fateful things that would change the future.

*********

_"Clark!" Turning the corner I was stunned into silence at the God in front of me. Taller and lanky in a disheveled ken doll way, he turned and smiled bright enough to light up the heavens. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company."_

_Walking toward the blond, I couldn't take my eyes off him and when I finally looked over at Clark, he obviously could tell too. With that sheepish grin, he introduced us. "Chloe, Oliver Queen."_

_"As in the billionaire? Hi, Chloe Sullivan." We shook hands and he couldn't stop looking at me like his eyes burnt into my soul._

_"I've read some of your work," he answered looking in Clark's direction. "I'm looking forward to your article on dark Thursday." I couldn't say anything, I know that somewhere in there a thank you should have left my lips. He gave me this look like he knew also. I wondered if he did that to everyone. "I hope my satellite images helped."_

_"Yeah," I finally choked out._

_Nodding his head, he probably thought I was a mute learning to speak. But how do you find words staring at that. "It's good to meet you." He smiled, nodded at Clark, and then headed out of the barn._

_I had recovered after a few minutes and got back to the mission with Clark. Before leaving Clark stopped me with a weird smile on his face, "he never left."_

_"What?" I said smiling funny as I started out of the barn. Turning the corner, a Ferrari was still parked in the driveway. Leaning against the car, he had his arms crossed. "You know if you and Clark..."_

_"Actually," he said as he came towards my car and leaned on the door, "I was waiting on you. I heard you have some powerful hacking abilities and I could use someone like you."_

_I shook my head. The billionaire was either offering me a job or hitting on me. Either way, "like me or me?" That was a horrible line._

_"You, I hope. I find most computer geeks aren't quite as easy on the eyes." Moving in, I swore he would ..._

CRAP!

Jumping out of bed, Chloe grabbed for the book wondering if that one ended like a dream or a vision. It hadn't actually been ended with a question, but more a ...

His name was in the book. Laying back into the pillows, she closed her eyes and hoped the vision would continue.

TBC


	4. Chapter 2c

Chapter 2c -

Chloe swallowed as she sat down in the oversized chair. Her plan had never been to mention any more about the visions to anyone, and Clark had stopped asking when three weeks in a row she said there weren't any. His worry seemed to move toward Lana and a new boy at school.

Still, Chloe was confused with what to do with her final vision. She knew the rest of them. She knew how she felt about them, how they had treated her in the past, but Oliver Queen was just a name that she saw on the front of the business section next to Lex's.

Which had led her now to what she considered a bad idea. She stood up and headed for the main door that she had learned quickly would get her out of the mansion, she opened the door to the man himself.

"Lex, you must be really busy to have taken the time you did, so I'll just see you around."

Lex stood in front of her and turned her around. Walking her gracefully back into the study, he pointed to the couch and sat down next to her. "Now, I had to wrap up a couple of things, but you have my full attention Chloe. What would be the reason for your pleasurable visit?"

Chloe gulped quietly at the tone in his voice. Even though they had spent time together over his father's affairs, she never completely trusted him, which made her want to come up with a quick lie and get the hell out. "I was wondering about an interview."

Lex crossed his hands and smirked, figuring the young woman had no intention of asking for his help, but something else was bothering her. "Now Chloe, we've had somewhat of a past and I know that you are here for something else." Lex turned his body and looked at Chloe, watching her kneed her hands together.

Chloe bit her lip. "What do you know about Oliver Queen?"

Lex stood up and poured himself a drink, offering a water that Chloe took. "What about Oliver Queen?"

"I just don't know him and wondered what kind of person he was." Chloe turned and watched as Lex sat down in front of his computer. She got the impression that he wasn't much of a fan of the man. Chloe had done some research of her own. She knew that they had attended the same boarding school and his parents' companies had always been in competition. Also, the two themselves were not friends, but tended to run in different crowds. Oliver was the good looking prep, Lex the outcast.

Chloe moved from the couch over to the chair in front of the desk, not taking her eyes of Lex. "Look, I know you and Oliver are not exactly bosom buddies, but I wanted to know about him as a person." She waited in the silence as Lex typed on his computer and not looking at her. "Lex. Ok, fine. He was one of my visions, and I don't even know the man."

This got Lex's attention. Looking up over the computer screen, a strange smile came across his face. "And that would make one. Who are the other three?"

Chloe swallowed again, knowing that this was the play that Lex was hoping for. He never gave up anything for free, and this was her fee. Smiling nervously, she laid the empty water bottle on the desk and moved to grab another. Her dry mouth had suddenly multiplied. Silent, she turned and saw Lex with one foot up on his other knee, patiently waiting an answer.

"Jimmy Olsen, Oliver Queen, Clark, and...you. Ok, yes, you, just in case you were curious. No, I am not telling you the details for your conquested moment; you can just take that knowledge and ..."

Chloe stopped as Lex grabbed her by her arms and leaned his forehead to her. "I didn't ask. There's only so much anyone should know." Letting go of her, he motioned her back over to the seat in front of the desk as he typed on his computer. He continued typing and then wrote something on a small piece of paper. "Just come to this address Friday night. Cocktail hour dress."

Chloe looked at the address and saw it being the address across from Luthorcorp. "Lex, I'm not really sure."

Leaning forward over the desk, Lex smirked. "It'll be worth your while." Getting up from behind the desk, Lex quietly left Chloe in the study with the door open, signaling it was time for her to go.

*******

Chloe walked into the main foyer of the ballroom where the rich and famous seemed to be simply hanging out. A man approached her and brought her a drink, a water. She didn't really think that she looked that young, but after seeing Lex raise his glass from halfway across the room, she knew.

Sipping on the wine glass of tasteless water, she wasn't quite sure why she had agreed to come. Besides Lex's one casual glance, no one was paying attention to her. Chloe walked around the edge of the ballroom and tried to mentally name all the people that seemed to have jumped off the society page and into the same room she was.

She stopped and eyed a couple of the younger visitors and smiled in their direction until she heard a voice behind her. "They are both two years your junior."

Turning, she smiled. "And you're several years my senior."

"True, but I am already a friend and not someone you have to work on. However," Lex held his arm out to her and guided her through a throng of people to a small intimate group up the stairs from the rest. Chloe watched as the people parted for Lex until she saw two women ganging up on a man. "Chloe Sullivan, Oliver Queen."

Chloe stood up straighter as the two women backed off when Lex appeared. Oliver sat up from the couch he was sitting on. Standing up Chloe could see the tension between the two as they shook hands. "Chloe, what a nice name." Leaning over, he kissed her hand and smiled back up at Lex.

"Careful Oliver, she's still in the cradle so to speak. She actually was interested in getting an interview about your latest merger with Carruther's Labs. I said I would introduce you personally so your secretary of the week couldn't tell her no." Lex smiled at Chloe and smirked at Oliver, appreciating that he just backed the man into a corner.

"A reporter. Not quite your type Lex." Turning to Chloe, he took her arm from Lex and left him alone with his two other women. Chloe glanced back behind her as Lex smiled and took Oliver's place on the couch. Pleased with himself, Lex had entertainment for the rest of the evening, although not very bright, and Oliver would have to deal with Chloe.

Sitting down at a table in the corner, Chloe smiled as Oliver called for more drinks. She had downed the water, but now was staring at a glass of champagne. Knowing that she still had to drive home, she smiled and barely sipped.

"A lightweight, I can appreciate that. Now why would Lex make up a story to introduce such a captivating young woman to me?"

Chloe was amused. She wanted to laugh in the face of her vision; the man was a straight as an arrow womanizer. She could see the wheels practically turn when they talked. She had been somewhat prepared after reading about the merger the night before and that only was because the company used to be a Luthorcorp project gone wrong under Lionel's thumb. Lex had given it up, Oliver looked to come save it.

Chloe laughed out loud though. "What a flatterer, but I am really here to ask you a few questions about the merger." From that point on, she watched as the other billionaire playboy's expression changed from flirtatious to business. After the hour of answering questions, Chloe could tell behind his lame come on personality there really was a brain behind all that money.

"My goodness Chloe, you are quite the thorough reporter. I bet you have gotten quite a few interesting facts out of Lex as well."

Smiling, Chloe was proud of herself. "As a matter of fact, I would say so."

"Lex deserves to be exposed every now and again." Chloe noticed the change in Oliver's mannerisms when mentioning Lex. She needed to read on their past sometime. "But now is time for me to bid you goodnight and to see to my other guests. Can I show you back to Lex?"

Chloe nodded. "No, I'm good with finding my way out. Thank you Mr. Queen."

Leaning over her shoulder as she turned, he whispered, "It's Ollie for you Sullivan." Chloe just giggled, shook her head, and headed toward the door.

Once arriving home, she stared at the knee length cocktail dress that she had bought for the occasion and the small notebook she had carried with her to make notes on whatever came to mind. Instead, she had enough notes to make a case for an internship piece for the Planet.

Her thoughts turned to Ollie after reading through her notes. Maybe it was his age or the environment that he and Lex grew up in, but something ate a Chloe about Oliver. At times he was a playboy and then he was more serious than Lex and that was one conversation.

Slipping into bed after the late evening, she thought about her four visions and knew she had to consider each very carefully.

Chapter 3 (Jimmy) -


	5. JIMMY

Chapter 3 - Choices (JIMMY)

JIMMY

Chloe sat and stared at her ring finger as women at her wedding stared too. They seem to all be looking for the diamond that was there somewhere in the ring. Giggling to herself, she really didn't care about the size of her ring, but the man. He was so simple, and she was married to him.

Actually she was impressed how everything had come to be considering how it could have turned out. The other men in her life had all moved on, some by themselves and some with her. As she sat and watched the other people at the reception her eyes locked on Clark who was currently trying to dance with her cousin. They were some kind of match that would take a while to convince they were perfect for each other.

He had been the first one that she had turned down. She had watched as Lana slowly drifted into a city boy's arms and by prom time had given Clark the, 'let's just be friends,' talk. Her new man wasn't bad; he was just different, like Chloe had been. Like a Lex protege, his plans were to graduate from the farm high school and immediately begin his college prep in Gotham. Sometime that summer after graduation, Lana kissed rest of the group goodbye and followed him to Gotham. Then she was glad she hadn't picked Clark; he was a wreck for weeks.

Prom had seemed a little stiff since the two knew of what was likely to happen. Chloe wondered if her telling Clark had led to him backing off Lana in the Spring like he did. They smiled at each other, laughed, ate, drank, and even attended an after hours party at Lex's, but never danced together. They woke up on one of Lex's sofas in each other's arms but never pursued the several times they could have gone down that road.

Lex had come and gone next. After all that happened, he was the only one she really regretted. As the vision had shown, she was infected with some kind of chemical at a spill that she was investigating for the Metropolis University paper. She knew that it had been one of Lex's subsidiaries and was pretty sure that as she passed out, she would wake up to him bedside.

With the second vision, she noticed that slight moments had changed in the history and wondered if the rest would too. There had been no Lana rooting around with her. The girl was now engaged. And Clark appeared and called Lex as soon as the meteor rock drove him out of the fenceline. That's how Lex ended up bedside.

He leaned forward and took my hand in his, unlike he had done in almost two years. Shivering, I didn't let go. "I'll tell you later, in detail."

"Finally an interview?" I smiled at finally getting the break I needed for the Daily Planet job.

He smirked and leaned forward. "Maybe after dinner."

Chloe looked up ay him and smiled. Lex squeezed her hand and bit his lip uncharacteristically. "I'm going to have turn you down for dinner, but just a few questions if you would grab my bag."

Lex nodded and picked up her bag off the table. He sat quietly and told half truths about several of the projects that she had seen. When she closed her notebook, she took his hand. "Thank you."

Lex stood up and silently nodded again. Turning back from the front door, he asked, "That was the moment wasn't it? I hadn't felt anything until right then."

Chloe swallowed, knowing she was admitting it, "Yeah, sorry."

"Good luck. I'm sure he's still out there. And stay out of my warehouses." He chuckled lightly as he left but he seemed sad.

Chloe hadn't talked to him since that day. Things for Lex had spiraled out of control; business had taken several hits, his father had finally passed away in prison, and he had married and was filing another divorce. She had invited him but he didn't come.

The last one she had already said yes to Jimmy and Oliver simply became someone she knew through Clark. He had tried dating Lois, but that was short lived seeing that she didn't fit the high end lifestyle and his jet setting. He had come to the wedding with another busty blonde on his arm. Of course, she and Jimmy both appreciated the gift, the gold banded, green marble dishware set that was more than the rent on their apartment in Metropolis. Still, Chloe wasn't convinced she was done with Oliver just yet.

"Hey, what is my princess doing over here alone?" Jimmy asked as his hand went out her and he spun her onto the dance floor.

"I was just thinking about how we got to this place." Chloe laughed as she spun in the photographer's arms.

"Oh, how breaking into a candy machine after the city blackout made for our first date or when I cleaned out my wallet for us to go to the top of the Towers in Gotham with Lana. I so couldn't believe we went dutch."

"The snack machine. Anyone after a natural disaster, or massive power outage that can come up with that line must have won my heart." Chloe laughed and threw her head back.

Jimmy had put a stapler through the machine front and taken several bags of chips before picking the lock on the soda machine and opening it for everyone. Chloe watched in amazement as her chosen prince charming was a simpler version of herself. Sure, they had dated before but this was a new, improved version from high school.

Soon he was there, both at work and after hours. After an almost relationship ending fight over Clark, he had accidentally seen why Chloe protected his secret. Following her one night, he watched as her best friend leapt a building in one jump. After a long discussion of secrecy and trust and more arguing, the three were now inseparable. Chloe knew that Jimmy would protect Clark just as she had for so many years.

His shoulder was so warm. She finally felt like things had fallen into place. As Jimmy twirled her one last time, she stopped and saw Clark, Lois, Oliver, Lana...Lana. Stopping, Chloe pulled on Jimmy and walked briskly over and hugged a very pregnant Lana.

"Hey guys," they heard behind them. Turning, the newly expanded gang smiled for what would be the one wedding picture Chloe would never forget.


	6. CLARK

CLARK

Chloe smiled up at him and hugged him. Sighing, she responded, "I'm glad you're here."

The few quiet moments felt like hours between them as they looked at each other. They had never had the time or the chance like they had right then. Realizing that it had been too long, Chloe turned but felt a hand on her arm. "So am I. Let's redo freshman year." He moved forward, whispering in her ear, "And I won't leave you, ever again."

Chloe felt the moment hit her in the chest like a ton of bricks. She had to make a decision. He was the first in order, and she wondered what would happen with the rest of them. Looking past Clark, she eyed how happy Lana finally looked, not having to stress about what secret Clark was keeping and excited about getting out of Smallville.

Clark sat down next to her, knowing that she was thinking it all through. At the time, the two had been sure they would stay friends, but a lot had changed in the eight months. Chloe told Clark she knew his secret and Lana had moved on. Chloe looked down at Clark's hand covering hers and smiled up at him. "Why the hell not." Chloe took his hand and led him out on the floor where the two watched Lana eye them with what almost looked like jealousy.

That had been several years ago. Chloe looked down at the place where most women now would already have a wedding ring and twirled the engagement ring that meant she would have to wait. Not many other women would have been able to understand the waiting involved when talking about Clark. She had actually waited through all the men and still was waiting on Clark. At least now she knew, based on the spell, that she would eventually end up with him.

She sat back in her seat and thought about the last four years. They had both moved to Metropolis and found jobs, both at the Daily Planet. She had been given a decent local writing job and he was in the mailroom. It worked for both of them. She got to write about a Blur, and he wasn't questioned when he left at five.

The other events had some and left to in some other fashion. As if she needed to learn not to tempt history, she went to the Luthorcorp plant but this time woke up with Clark standing over her. Holding her hand, she watched as the man had tears in his eyes. She remembered, he repeated he would never leave her. She recovered and they finally had tried making love. Laughing to herself, she remembered the dresser being lit on fire and both of them deciding sex wasn't mandatory.

Jimmy was still around, but the two had never even broached the subject of getting back together. Clark was already with her. Now he was her other right hand man when it came to electrical problems.

Lex and Oliver had never even materialized. After Clark and she had moved to Metropolis, they never saw Lex again, even with the shadow of the company hanging over the entire city it seemed. The man was on his fourth marriage and this one had come with a premature child. Chloe secretly wondered where that child would eventually be stashed since Luthor's, regardless of good intentions, could never show family flaws.

Oliver Queen had been in attendance at one party and had never looked in her direction. She still wondered what was so amusing about the man to have been one of her four.

Chloe continued to twirl her ring and felt a pair of lips on the back of her neck. Turning, she saw a slightly older looking Clark Kent leaned over next to her in a trench coat. "I guess your flight was late?"

"That's what I get for trying to keep up appearances," Clark responded as Chloe stood up and kissed him on the mouth.

"I'm glad you're home," she smiled as they started toward the airport parking lot. He had been 'on assignment' as far everyone at work thought, except for Perry. Clark needed a family sabbatical. "Did you learn anything?"

Clark closed the car door and glanced over at Chloe and the engagement ring on her finger. "He said he approved, as long as I return every year for a week's worth of training." Leaning across the console, Clark took her face in his hand, pulling her into a kiss and whispering, "and explained about children."

Chloe's eyes sparkled. They had been waiting to hear news since the first time Clark had broached the subject with Jor-El. Now things finally seemed to fall into place and she finally understood the reason for choosing Clark. Pulling out of his hand, she grinned. "So what does the S stand for?"

Clark laughed. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you." Chloe looked out the window and nodded her head as they left the airport. She'd figure it out herself.


	7. LEX

LEX -

Chloe walked around the edge of the desk and leaned against the corner. The small drink that she held in her hand clinked against the larger ring on her finger. She watched as Lex's hands floated carefully over the papers on the antique desk and smiled. Drawing another sip from the vodka and tonic, she continued to watch as the room stayed silent.

Lex glanced out of the corner of his eye and tried not to break his concentration. "You know I have secretaries that could have stayed and helped tonight. Didn't you have aerobics or something?"

"Pilates," Chloe said coyly as she put the empty glass on the bar and returned to her place next to him. "But I would hope the secretaries don't dress like this to keep your mind off business." She smiled as Lex pushed the chair back from the desk and threw the pen down.

Grabbing her around the waist and sliding her over, he undid the one small knot in the silk robe and ran his hand along the see through material that barely covered the rest of her form. Five years later and he still couldn't believe his luck, even though deep down, he knew that she had chosen him on purpose.

He remembered that he had stuck her in the heart with another experimental drug. The girl's body, he thought, would only take so much before it would completely shut down. One way or the other, it would be the last time that he would put Chloe in harm's way. Choosing him, he would make her happy beyond both of their wildest dreams; not choosing him, he would fade into the background. Nightly, as he pulled her body into his, he thanked the heavens she had picked him.

It hadn't been easy the first year. From the time he asked her out in the hospital room, it seemed the world was against them. He wanted to laugh out loud every time he remembered their first date to a charity ball. One of Lex's old dates who had never quite gotten over her earrings stepped on the edge of Chloe's dress 'on accident' and sent the barely legal woman to the floor.

He seriously thought it was over as Chloe reached around, hiked her dress back over her bosom that was now pressed bare against the floor. Standing up, she smiled shrewdly in Lex's direction and then at the woman. "Good thing they put these back up straps in the dress."

Lex watched as a room of his high society friends didn't know whether to gasp or laugh as Chloe dug the straps for the hangers out and pushed her arms through them. As she approached him, she just beamed. "Now I think we still need to dance."

And that's how they had started. The society page had ripped her and she didn't care. She simply went up to the writer at the Daily Planet, had a few words, and got a retraction without his help.

That had been the fight it seemed for the first year. What society thought and what they thought. Clark didn't care much for the relationship but had cooled his heels on Chloe when Lois Lane blew into town. Jimmy had moved from bimbette to bimbette like what Chloe had remembered from high school and Oliver was still only the acquaintance from Lex's school reunions and charity functions.

"Where are you?" Chloe slid her legs through the sides of the chair and balanced her weight on Lex's lap.

"About two years ago." Chloe turned and looked at him. "Just the fact that at first you wouldn't even tell me when our moment was and every time that we were together after those visions, I wondered if this was the moment I would regret."

Chloe stopped running her hands along his neck and pouted. "Do you regret it?"

Lex looked up at his wife and wrapped both hands around her face. "Never." Feeling her dip into him, he opened his mouth, welcoming the taste of her drink on his lips as he remembered what he had gone through for her.

Gabe had been the biggest problem. The man had lost his wife and wasn't about to let his daughter go as well. Even after the two had made their relationship public, Gabe didn't want Lex to have anything to do with his daughter, seeing that her visits to the emergency room seemed to always involve him.

He had knocked on the door to the simple frame house they had acquired after the trial and after he got Gabe's position back. Lex waited until the door opened. Gabe had stood there, just staring, knowing that after a year of dating what usually came next. "I guess you're not here for the mortgage payment."

Lex waited on the step until the older gentleman motioned silently for him to come in. "Sir."

"Sit." Lex swallowed and planted himself in the first chair he could find. He wanted to look around the house, thinking that Chloe couldn't have been far away. He watched Gabe pace, only to stop and put a glass of water in front of Lex. "She's my only little girl. If you hurt her, I will spend the rest of my days in prison just to see you dead."

Lex could only nod as Gabe stopped. "She loves you. She gave up a lot for you already. Don't you dare ignore her. She is not a file on your desk, or subsidiary that only needs to be inspected a couple times a year. If I ever hear her cry and your name is attached, your father will not be considered the scary one."

Lex watched as the man sat down in the seat across from him. "She's next door. I didn't want her listening." Lex continued to stay silent. "Go get her."

"Earth to Lex? Looking for aliens in your brain again honey??" Chloe pulled his face up to look at her.

"No, I was thinking about when I was going to ask your dad if he would give his blessing. You know I never got to the asking part." Chloe leaned back in the chair and laughed as Lex caught her.

"Daddy?"

The two tried not to fall out of the chair as a small voice came from the entrance to the office. Chloe pulled her legs out of the chair as carefully as possible and kissed Lex on the cheek. The little three year old with red hair rubbed her eyes and padded across the floor. "I had a bad dream."

Lex scooped up the child and glanced at his wife. Sex would wait another day. "Come on, how about some Cinderella and rocky road in mommy and daddy's bed tonight?"

As the two walked out of the office, Chloe sat and stared at where she was now. Saying yes to Lex had been something totally unexpected and yet fit so perfectly. Reaching for the light on the desk, she noticed the RSVP for Lois and Clark's wedding. They still needed to pick up the flower girl dress, but that could wait for the weekend.


	8. OLIVER

OLIVER -

Chloe walked into the barn with a feeling of something would change. The whole world around seemed to be changing and she knew this was the end of it right here for her.

Two years earlier she had simply told Clark that the two of them worked better as friends, and it had stayed exactly that way. She had supported his continued development and reaching for his ultimate goal of which Jor-El had still not fully explained to him. But the time for it was inching nearer with the arrival of Zod in Lex's body.

That one she wondered what would have happened if she had just said yes to his proposal of a date. Now Lex seemed lost, but not exactly evil. It seemed that evil found him, not the other way around. After turning him down, he quickly moved away from Smallville and now, according to the papers, barely left the penthouse.

She felt bad for him. She actually had tried for an interview, a legitimate reason to visit, and he said if the paper would send someone else. And that had been the last time she had tried. Now it seemed every time Clark, she, and anyone else fighting the good fight got involved, Lex was behind the damage. She guessed he would never find his savior.

Jimmy she actually had tooled around with a little more than her vision had let her to think she would. They still had the snack at the machine on dark Thursday a few weeks earlier but that was short lived when Angelica showed up. Angelica was Jimmy's new lay. Chloe giggled but couldn't think of her as anything else. The woman saw Jimmy from across the room and ran into his arms. Woman, Chloe corrected her thought, geeky girlfriend who didn't care much for Chloe hanging around. So Jimmy was already playing the field when their moment came.

Stopping before the two noticed her, she eyed Clark talking to Oliver Queen, the billionaire. Clark didn't ever seem to realize the luck he had with meeting the rich and powerful considering the lifestyle he pretended to have. The big question was with Oliver. Lex had somewhat confused the vision already by introducing the two, and that worried her.

Taking a deep breath, she walked out into the light and into the vision of both men. "Ahh, Chloe this is Oliver..."

"Chloe? As in my interview from a couple of years ago?" Clark stopped and stared as the two seemed to immediately know each other.

Chloe moved in and shook hands with the man that seemed to look better every time she got to see him. "Yes, it was a strange set of circumstances, but I interviewed him a couple of years ago and the piece got me the job at the Planet. So I guess I should thank you."

Oliver smiled and nodded. "No problem. I'm looking forward to the work on Dark Thursday. And I hear you have quite an ability in the tech field. I think we should talk."

Chloe looked up at Clark and smiled. "I think Chloe..."

Chloe laid the back of her hand on Clark's chest and smiled. "I think Chloe can make her own decisions there." She smiled back over at Oliver as he smirked in Clark's direction. Shaking Clark's hand, he nodded at Chloe and silently walked out of the barn.

"Clark," she turned.

"So you're choosing him? You don't know anything about him."

"No, but Lex introduced us a couple of years ago when I told him about the vision, so I kind of had a two year plan for this. Besides it's not like you two won't get to see each other again. Clark."

Clark stopped and listened to her. She had turned down everyone to see where this would go. Lex had fallen into the depths of his loveless soul while Clark had moved toward his destiny much faster than he had anticipated. He knew Chloe had always had a good head. "Ok, but just be careful. he's not everything he seems."

"No one is Clark, at least not when they enter Smallville." Chloe answered as she left the barn and walked out to meet the Ferrari that she somehow knew would be still parked there. "Hi," she quietly added as she approached his car.

"He cares about you."

"Yeah, but in a way that is more big brother than boyfriend," Chloe responded. "Anyway, what about this technological assistant? I mean after the Daily Planet being bombed, I kind of need something."

Oliver smiled as he pulled her closer into him. "I have something." Chloe watched as his eyes gazed into her, as if he was looking for something in her soul that he wasn't sure was there. Running his hand along her face, his brow furrowed. "I have this strange feeling around you, like something has been planned."

"Meaning?" Chloe swallowed wondering how much her vision choices affected the men as they were being the one chosen.

Oliver continued to stare at her eyes. They were green, his color green. She would be his downfall.......

"Watchtower to Green Arrow." Chloe continued in the microphone for what seemed to be the fiftieth time. He had gone off the radar before everyone else had checked in and even with telling the others to check his location, no one was answering.

Listening to continued static from his line, she choked. This vision was not going to end like this. She could have a life with any of the other three men but had held out for the mystery man just to have it fall apart like this. The moment she knew that she was in fact hired by Ollie to watch Green Arrow, she knew there had been more to it.

Then she remembered catching his secret and fight that ensued when he said he didn't want to tell her in order to protect her. It felt like arguing with Clark over again until he kissed her and pressed her against a wall. Somehow they finally made the dual identities work, made the relationship work, but she still constantly worried. Therefore, causing her to stay permanently attached to the Watchtower system even while in pain.

"Watchtower to Green Arrow. Come in dammit. Quit fucking with me." She spewed into the channel that only went to Oliver. She finally had made him a personal channel when the comments became more than what AC or Bart wanted to hear. Thinking back to the first night that Green Arrow was staked out alone, she remembered Ollie had her on the floor panting and throbbing as he was standing in the corner of one of Lex's warehouses.

"I always fuck with you," he whispered as he made her nearly jump out of the seat. "Whoa," Ollie said as he caught her on the way down. "I wanted to surprise you, not have you give birth right away."

Chloe calmed and turned around, looking over her shoulder at the man still dressed in leather but without the mask. The leather still turned her on, even more when she heard the zipper start working its way down. "Well, then you shouldn't creep up on someone eight months pregnant working an anti-terrorism ring."

Oliver helped her out of the chair and smiled. Reaching over, he turned the main power off and watched as all the screens went black. "The plant's destroyed."

"Lex?"

"He'll turn up. For right now, though," Oliver didn't finish his sentence, but simply closed the door to the bedroom. Chloe smiled as she closed her eyes, sitting on the bed, feeling lips on the back of her neck and then felt the warmth of his hands on her belly. The best part about an archer was his hands. Money couldn't buy a better masseuse.


End file.
